


Woah

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Thirsty Brie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: i was thinking about reader and Brie together in their home and like reader is like ripped off and brie is so thirsty over it jfksjfks pls?





	Woah

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

You wake up with strong arms wrapped around you, and you smile and relax into the familiar warm body that’s pressed against your back. Brie had returned from the several months of filming Captain Marvel the previous night, and you hadn’t realised how much you missed waking up in her arms until right now.

Her flight back to LA was delayed a few hours, so by the time she arrived back at your shared home she was so drained of energy that you basically only had time to greet her with a kiss and a hug before she was passing out on your bed.

You check the time on your phone on your bedside table and decide to let Brie rest a while longer before you carefully remove her arms from around you and leave her alone on the bed, making your way to your bathroom to shower.

As you remove your clothes you look at yourself in the mirror, surveying the toned muscles all over your body. You never used to really work out besides some cardio here and there, but when Brie worked with a trainer to get her fitness up for Captain Marvel and raved about how strong and powerful weight training made her feel, you had wanted to follow suite. Plus, you had to admit that Brie’s body went through a lot of impressive and pleasing changes the fitter she got, and you kinda wanted to see if your own body could get the kind of definition Brie’s did.

Once Brie left to go film, you had a lot of free time and when you told Brie about how you wanted to get fitter, she offered to set you up with some sessions with her trainer, Jason. You ended up training with him basically the entire time she was gone filming.

You smile to yourself in the mirror, proud of the results you’ve achieved with your hard work, and jump in the shower. When you get out a few minutes later, you dry yourself and start getting dressed, putting on your underwear, a pair of jeans and sports bra before absentmindedly heading back to your bedroom. You’re looking down, trying to figure out which armhole is which in the shirt your holding when you enter the room.

“There you are,” you hear Brie say from the bed in a raspy tone, obviously having just woken up. “Woah,” she says not even a second later, the sleepy tone of her voice completely gone. You look up at Brie in question.

You see her sitting herself up on the bed, her mouth hanging open as her wide eyes roam across your exposed skin. They travel from your abs to your biceps, which flex at every movement you make with the shirt in your hands.

“See something you like?” You tease, a smirk instantly forming on your face. Your voice seems to snap Brie out of the daze she’s in, her eyes landing on yours. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips before she bites her bottom lip between her teeth. You almost laugh as her eyes stray again and when you pull your shirt over your head her brow furrows slightly.

“What’d you do that for?” She whines, and you chuckle at her before you walk over to where she’s sitting on the bed. You place your hands on either side of her face and pull her gently towards you to kiss her.

You feel Brie hum against your lips, her body shifting as she kneels on the bed to meet your height. Her hands land at the hem of your shirt, one gripping your hip and the other sliding under the material and exploring your skin, her fingers tracing your toned abs.

Brie breaks from your kiss, catching her breath and lifting your shirt up to where your sports bra sits. She looks down at your body while you run one of your hands through her hair.

“Okay, I know you’ve been going to the gym and all, but you didn’t prepare me for this at all.” She runs her fingers back over your abs and she licks her lips again when you muscles tighten under her fingertips.

“You like?” You ask her, a grin plastered on your face.

“Are you kidding?” She looks at you incredulously. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’ve always been fucking gorgeous. But this is, like, a whole new level, babe. I’m kind of offended you never sent me photos.”

“Of my body?” You say, letting out a laugh. “What, are you like a fuck boy now? Asking me to send you pics?”

Brie rolls her eyes at you and glares at you playfully. “Shut up and take your shirt back off.” She tugs said shirt higher and you let her pull it over your head and throw it aside. She places her hands on your neck and gently runs them over your shoulders and down to your biceps.

“Fuck,” she mutters before she leans in to press her lips to your collarbone. Her hands squeeze your arms before they drop to the top of your jeans, her fingers fumbling with the button. You place your hands on hers to stop her actions.

“Brie, I literally just showered,” you protest weakly, but still lean into her as she kisses across your chest. Her hands leave yours and she brings them to your back, feeling the defined muscles there.

“Well, no one’s stopping you from joining me in the shower later,” Brie murmurs against you. She leans back to look you in the eye, smirking at you. “Babe, I’ve been gone for months. You’re telling me you’re gonna deprive me of your body for even longer because you’ve already showered?”

Her fingers trail from your back around to your abs once again, before they travel down to your jeans. She lets her fingers curl under the waistband as she tugs you closer.

Your eyes flutter closed when Brie presses soft kisses to your jawline and really, you see her point, giving up your half-hearted protesting quickly and letting Brie pull you back onto the bed.


End file.
